


Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath

by chumy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Translation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Louis's so frustrated with him he wants to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Однострочники](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762538) by [chumy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy). 



> It’s a translation of my drabble originally written in Russian. The request was “Louis/Liam, vampire!AU. Louis finds Liam’s ignorance quite charming, but he’s running out of ideas on how to explain his non-humanness to Liam, if Liam finds even blood sucking to be a nice little quirk. Humor”. It’s un-beta'd and Englis is not my native, so forgive me all the mistakes (or better help me correct them:)).
> 
> The title is from Falling in reverse's song "I'm not a vampire".

\- Liam. Liam, wait, - Louis manages to catch gentle hands that caress his butt and pins them to the matress. Liam breathes heavily but focuses on Louis, waiting.  
\- Liam. I need to tell you something...  
\- I love you too, - Liam beams at him, smiling so hard that his eyes go all crinkly. He rises to kiss Louis easily, like he's not even being held down. Sometimes Louis's so frustrated with him he wants to scream.  
\- Yeah, sure, - he pushes Liam back down, shortening the kiss. - But there's something else.  
\- You want to top? That's something I was waiting for, - Liam lifts Louis gently and tries to reach for the lube, clearly excited.  
\- Liam!!  
If Louis's being too dramatic, what with all the hands in the air and screaming too loud, nobody can judge him. No one.  
Liam stills.  
\- Yeah?  
\- I'm a vampire.  
Liam blinks, lost, and Louis attacks while he has his attention:  
\- Do you remember when you caught me eating raw meat? And how you were always moaning that I don't go out until the sun has set? Or how I'd never do mirror selfies with you?  
Liam nods, looking overwhelmed.  
\- Well, there you go. I'm a vampire.  
Liam takes his time scratching his eyebrow, touching his lip but then his face clears. Louis doesn't even get a moment to be surprised with how quickly Liam has understood and accepted that information before he's lying on his back under Liam again.  
\- I got it, - says Liam happily and kisses him. - A vampire. Alright. Will you bite me?  
Louis hiccups.  
\- Well... I could.  
\- Like, drinking my blood?  
\- Like... yeah?  
\- It doesn't hurt too much, does it? You know, nevermind, do it.  
He flops down, nearly crushing Louis, and offers his neck. Louis is used to Liam's smell, but he's also used to keeping himself in check every moment of being with him. He suspects that Liam got something wrong but he can not shut down his instincts after being given the green light. It still was a clearly worded permission.  
He sinks his teeth into Liam's neck and the world dissolves in euphoria.

\- I thought it was going to hurt more, - Liam says, cuddling him afterwards. - But really, Lou? Raw meat? Shutting yourself in until sunset? You could've just said, really. Like with the maid roleplay. Or the nurse one.  
Louis buries his face into pillow and screams.

**Author's Note:**

> I could really use a beta, so if anyone’s willing, don't hesistate to contact me!


End file.
